Trainer Girl
by SakuraCherryBlossomDancer
Summary: Life of Sakura Haruno as a pokemon trainer read for more inside.OOC Sakura...Maybe I'll add more OOC characters...Maybe I won't.
1. Meet:Sakura Haruno

**Hello people!I'm making another is a Pokemon Naruto**

**crossover with Sakura as the main to warn you readers I don't really watch pokemon now.I watched it when I was like five years old and maybe I forgot some stuff about I'm not sure if I'm gonna make some characters ooc.I don't own Naruto or Kishimoto owns Naruto and I don't know who owns is owned by whoever who owns also by the way,Sakura understands what the pokemon are saying.**

_'Yo'-Thoughts/Talking to inner voices_

_"Yo"-Inner Voices_

Yo-Narrator/Actions

_Yo-Sound effects_

"Yo"Talking

(Yo)-Translation

Sakura P.O.V

_'Lalala...Hmm..Yeah this is heaven...Eating all of this delicious sweets...I wanna eat more...Oooooooh is that a chocolate with marshmallows and cherries and sugar and chilli sauce on top?!'_

No one's /Narrator's P.O.V

Sakura started running towards the chocolate with marshmallows and cherries and sugar and chilli sauce on top-Ahem,Weird Food Mix or WFM for short-

Sakura P.O.V

I was about to take a bite of WFM when suddenly-

_RingRingRingRingRingRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

My right eye started twitching and I broke the alarm clock with one punch.

"Stupid good for nothing alarm me up."

_"I pity the alarm clock..But I don't pity it 'cause it woke me up!_

_ !.Isn't today the day we get our pokemon from Kakashi-Sensei or Iruka-Sensei?"_

_'Gah!I forgot!"_

I looked at my other clock in the room because I always break my alarm clock.

_'Phew,good thing I kept another clock-Gah! I'm late!'_

I started running around my house to do this stuff-

Get changed(because I already showered yesterday)

Brush teeth

Eat

I'm done.I started running as fast as lightning to the lab.

When I got there,I saw Kakashi-Sensei.

"Hey,Kakashi-Sensei"

"You're late!"

"Hey,aren't I usually the one saying that?...Anyways sorry.I overslept...So you have any cool poemon for me,huh?What about a pidgey?Or a squirtle?Or maybe even a bulbasaur?"

"...Eheheheh...Umm..."

"What?!Spit it out already old man!"

"Hey!I'm not that old!...And I kinda ran out of pokemon"

"You what?!Noooooooooooooooooooooo!My life as a trainer is over!"

"Well...I have a pokemon but..."

"You have a pokemon?!I don't care about what pokemon it is!Give it to me!"

"It's a pikachu...And well..You will be thinking of wanting it becouse pikachus are rare but this pikachu..It's really...Umm...How should I put this?...It's evil..No...I mean

not evil!This pikachu just doesn't listen to people."

"I don't care!Just give it to me!"

"Okay by the way its a can come out now pikachu"

"Pika (Fine)"

"Pikachu,meet Sakura Haruno,your new meet pikachu,your first pokemon"

**Sorry if it's to short.I used up 1h of my time to do this...My hands are really pain because I'm writing this and chatting with to of my friends one from facebook and one more from don't write any nasty comments..And also don't scold me if there are spelling errors or if it's to short.**


	2. Evil Pikachu

**Hi again people.I'm really bored so I decided to make the second chapter of 'Trainer Girl'.I don't own Pokemon or remember Sakura understands what the pokemon are saying.**

_'Yo'-Thoughts/Talking to inner voices_

_"Yo"-Inner Voices_

Yo-Narrator/Actions

_Yo-Sound Effects_

"Yo"-Talking

(Yo)-Translations

_Recap_

_"I don't care!Just give it to me!"_

_" can come out now Pikachu"_

_"Pika(Fine)"_

_"Pikachu,meet Sakura Haruno,your new trainer,Sakura,meet Pikachu your first Pokemon"_

Sakura P.O.V

"Hi there Pikachu,I'm Sakura Haruno,your new trainer."

" Pika Pika.(Hmph.I don't care)

'What'ya say?!"

"Pika Pikachu(You're annoying)

"What?!SHANNARO!I'm not annoying!"

_"Cha!Lemme at him!"_

_'I can' I won't'_

_"Why!?"_

_'Because he's our pokemon"_

"Hey,Sakura,you're spacing out again..."

"Pika,pika pika pika pika pikachu pika(Great,I'm stuck with a daydreaming idiot)

"I'm not an idiot!And I was talking to inner!She's a perverted pest!"

"Ahem,Sakura was talking to her inner,pikachu"

"Shaddap old man!I can tell that to pikachu myself"

"Hey!I'm not old!"

"Oh,yeah?!Then why is your hair white?!"

"My hair isn't white!It's silver!"

"But you're still old!"

"No,I'm not!"

"Yes,you are!"

Normal P.O.V

Pikachu anime sweatdropped at the teenage girl-Sakura and the adult man-Kakashi arguing like and old married coouple.

"Pika(Ahem)"

"What is it Pikachu?"

"Pika pika ika pika pika pika pika pika pika pikachu pika(I agree to come on a journey with the annoying girl)"

I don't understand.."

"He said He agrees to come with me on a journey even though he doesn't have a choice...And I'm not annoying!And hurry up!I'm already lagging behind for arguing with you and for waking up late!I need to defeat the Johto League!"

"Hmm...you still have a long way...And don't leave yet!"

"Why not?"

"I have a present for you"

"What is it?"

Kakashi went to a door at the back and came back a few minutes later with something pink and red.

"Here this is for 's a can identify pokemon and communicate with me using here"

Kakashi said,giving Sakura the pokedex and some potions

"It's for you since you have been my favourite student"

"Jeez,Thanks Old-I mean Kakashi-Sensei.

Sakura P.O.V

"Come one Pikachu let's go!"

"Pika(Coming)"

KakashiP.O.V

*Sigh* _'I will miss I still can communicate with her...She has a long way to the Johto League...Okay...At least I can read my beautiful Icha Icha without interruptions..._

**Okay I'm done! This chapter took 1h even though it's so short.**


	3. Sorry for the short chapter

**I dun't own Pokeom and Naruto.**

_Recap_

_*Sigh*'I will miss her...I still can communicate with her...She has a long way to the Johto League...Okay...At least I can read my beautiful Icha Icha without any interruptions...'_

Sakura P.O.V

"Sooo,Pikachu,where are we headed?"

"Pika pika pi pikachu?!"(How should I know?!)

"Well,you should..."

"Pika?!Pika?!Pika pika pi pika pikachu"(Why?!Why?!Have mercy on me god)

"Heh,I guess god hates you,huh,pikachu?"

"*Growls*PIKACHU!"(SHUT IT!)

_'Inner,why do I have this feeling that pikachu hates us?'_

_"Oh,dear outer,he doesn'."_

_'Whatever you say inner.'_

_"My dear outer,look up,."_

_'Okay~'_

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and whiskers at the side of his face and I also saw a guy with black hair and black eyes with...a chicken butt hair...

_Stare_

_Glare_

_Stare_

_Glare_

_Stare_

_Glare_

_Stare_

_Glare_

_Stare_

_Glare_

_Glare_

_Glare_

_Glare_

_Electricity_

"Hn,stop staring...And glaring."

"Then stop your glaring..."

**Sorry it's s short...I hafta I'll make another one.**


End file.
